Saving Beth
by RebelWannabe
Summary: A girl who was better off alone, and a boy who wouldn't let her be. Imprint story, Seth x OC Beth had lost everything, living in a Black and White world, can Seth save her from herself?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, Thanks for the read. I hope you like it. This chapter is sort of her background, The boys will come in later. Enjoy : **

**I don't own Twilight. **

They died when I was twelve.

The police officers said it was a car wreck, a drunk driver.

It always is, isn't it.

I can still remember the heart wrenching sobs that spouted from Jenna's lips as she slid to the floor in a crumpled heap.

I can still remember that for me, there was absolutely nothing.

All the color, all the sound, was sucked out of my world, and I was thrown into a black and white silent movie.

I didn't cry, not like Jenna. I simply stood there, staring at the wall, listening to the police officer's asking us to identify the bodies.

How could they ask us to do that?

After they had just told us our parents were _dead. _

Dead, what an ugly word.

I never thought a word could be ugly, but the word 'dead' was most definitely.

Time passed and I barely noticed, Jenna cried a lot, I remember that.

We were sent to a foster home for two weeks, an old rickety place that was infested with dust and children with sad eyes.

The police officers turned up again, I braced myself for impact.

We were to be sent to our great aunt Margo's, she lived in Florida.

I had heard Florida was warm, how lovely.

Jenna and I packed our measly belongings and set off on an airplane.

It was my first time, I wasn't scared, I think it might have been nice to fall out of the sky.

We stepped out of the terminal with our bags in tow, and immediately heard a gravely voice call out our names.

She had purple hair.

A purple perm that sprouted from her cranium like a plant. A tie dye shirt clung to her regal figure and she wore blue velvet pants. Gold bangles dangled from a thin wrist and a wide smile slipped onto her wrinkled face.

And it was odd, because I could _see_ her.

She was in color, unlike the rest of the airports occupants. Even Jenna, who stood next to me with watery eyes and her mouth dropped open like a fish, was black and white.

Great aunt Margo was pretty.

She was warm.

I liked her.

She lived in a cottage by the sea, it was cozy.

Jenna and I shared a bright yellow room with two windows.

The days slipped by again.

Aunt Margo watched me with grave blue eyes, a knowing look that when I turned to meet her gaze, she never looked away.

Jenna had almost gone back to normal, making new friends at school and going out to parties. She laughed and smiled, but sometimes late at night I heard her crying.

I didn't have friends.

The kids at school avoided me like a plague, but I was okay with that.

I didn't like them either.

I enjoyed being alone.

Jenna would always leave after school, she'd tell me she was meeting with friends and she'd pick me up later.

Aunt Margo would be mad if she found out.

So I waited in the library.

Books were my friends instead, they stole me away to worlds with color and music.

When Jenna showed back up she always smelled weird, I never said anything about it.

She told me not to tell Aunt Margo, I didn't.

Colors began to come back to me a couple months later, the flowers, the sky, the cover of my favorite book.

Four years swept by and I barely noticed.

Sixteen, Aunt Margo baked me a cake.

It had delicate grey flowers, I loved the color grey.

Aunt Margo was good at noticing.

It was that night that Jenna didn't come home.

"I'm just going to a friends house." She'd said.

They found her body in an ally, they said it was a drug overdose.

Everything turned black and white again, even Aunt Margo.

Today I am standing in front of our cute cottage by the sea.

Aunt Margo's tiny car is waiting for me in the drive way, but I'm not done saying good bye.

"It is time to go now Beth." She said in her grave voice, after she finished drying her tears. "It's time to set this free."

When I nodded, she continued, "I bought a small house on a reservation in Forks Washington, I think it'll be good for us."

"Okay" I rasped. It felt like years since I last talked, maybe it was. I don't remember.

I hadn't cried, not when they had asked me to identify her body.

I had felt nothing.

Jenna Jenna, why did you leave me?

_Everyone leaves; it is far better to be alone. _

**Okay, this is only the first chapter, this will be an imprint story, **

**READ: I know right now the wording is a little choppy, but I just wanted to portray her fractured mind due to the traumatizing events that happened to her. **

**If you've got any questions please ask! **

**Reviews would be lovely, But please no flames. Unfortunately I'm very sensitive and wouldn't be able to take it. **

**It'll get better, I promise. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews! **

**Honestly, they really make my day. It helps me to know what I'm doing right and wrong, so keep them coming. **

**I don't own twilight, thanks for the read! **

"We're here!" Aunt Margo exclaimed effectively shaking me from my nice nap.

I sat up and turned to look out the window.

The house was small, boring. Brick built up from the ground with thin shingles lying in a neat row on the roof.

The drive way was long gravel and the yard was vast with tufts of untamed weeds springing up here and there. Behind the house the daunting forest rose with thick trunks and a canopy of leaves.

Aunt Margo parked and hopped out, assessing what was to be our new home. "Well, it'll do." She winked with a devilish smile and turned to skip up the porch steps.

I rolled my eyes but followed, grabbing some of our bags and lugging them towards the door.

I stepped onto the narrow stone path that cut through a garden of wild flowers, I wished for a fleeting moment that I could see their colors.

"Beth?" shouted aunt Margo, "You bring in those bags, ya here? I don't have years to wait on you! I'm an old women!" She cackled and stuck her head out the door to wink once more before disappearing again.

With a sigh I moved passed the flowers and walked up the steps and through the door.

It opened to the living room, which had two leather sofas and an old television mounted on a sturdy cabinet. A wood coffee table sat between the two sofas and a large window opened up to the front yard. Next to the window sat a withered rocking chair, with a knitted blanket thrown over the back.

Dropping the heavy bags by the coat closet, I continued into the house.

The kitchen was quant, with a little breakfast nook and small counter space. But it had all the necessary appliances, so it would do.

A back screen door led from the kitchen out to the back yard, which was pretty much all forest.

Turning to my left, I walked up the creaking steps and turned into the first room on the right.

A single queen size bed was pushed up against the center of the middle wall, thick blankets lying over its face. A window with thin curtains revealed to me the back yard, and the dark forest. There was a walk in closet and a large bathroom with plenty of space.

Jenna would have loved it.

"I hope you like it, I know it ain't much." I heard from the door, turning Aunt Margo was leaning on the wall. She looked tired.

"It's awesome." I said in my dull voice and her body sagged with a sigh.

"Oh Beth, come here." She lurched forward and wrapped me tightly in two surprisingly strong arms.

Limply, I wrapped my own two stick like appendages around her in return and she rocked us back and forth.

I wasn't used to this.

No one had hugged me in a very long time.

Pulling back after a moment, aunt Margo kissed my hair and disappeared without a word.

Looking around the room once more, I nodded to myself and wiped my sweaty palms on my jeans.

No one had hugged me in a very long time.

I needed to unpack, I decided and walked down the stairs.

Aunt Margo was in the kitchen humming to herself and swirling something in a pot with a wooden spoon.

One hand was placed on her hip as the other worked whatever was in the pot.

"Hun, will you bring my bag up stairs for me? Ya know, I'm an old women!" She giggled and I sighed but nodded, going to retrieve her bags and mine from the front door.

She blew me a kiss as I walked passed again to bring our stuff upstairs, my eyes crinkled into an almost smile.

Tossing my duffle bag into my room first, I continued down the hall, passing two other deserted rooms before coming to a stop at the last bedroom.

Pushing it open with my shoulder, I peered in to find a king size bed with a thick homemade quilt sitting atop it.

There was an antique desk pushed up against one wall, and a matching dresser against another. Two wood bedside tables sat on either side of the bed and on one was a picture frame.

Setting the bags down, I walked silently over to the bedside table and picked it up gingerly.

It was of a man and a woman.

A woman who looked very much like a younger version of aunt Margo.

Her hair was long and thick and she wore a dress with capped sleeves and flowers sewn in a pattern down the front. Her smile was wide as she clung to the handsome man next to her.

He was clean shaven with a strong jaw and serious eyes, his suit fit him perfectly and his thick curls sat atop his head with pride. He was looking down at aunt Margo with such love and adoration, in his hand he held a single rose. Behind them a quant house stood, built from bricks and thin shingles.

The very house I stood in now.

Putting the frame hastily down I whirled around and my eyes landed on the antique desk. There were yellowed pieces of paper and an old fountain pen, but sitting in the corner, in a vase filled with clean water, a single rose.

With a soft gasp I quickly left the room, shutting the door with a firm click and all but running to my own room.

I unpacked all my clothes and the few items I had kept over the years. I tried desperately to keep my mind off what I had seen, it wasn't any of my business what aunt Margo did in her past.

"Time for dinner darling!" She shouted up the stairs and my hand shook as I made my way down to the kitchen.

We ate in silence and I barely tasted the food, I was to busy tracing the pattern of the wood table with my eyes. Stains already littered its top, could this have been the same table aunt Margo ate on with that man?

"You okay there sugar?" she asked.

Startled, I looked up to see her watching me with those knowing eyes.

"Uh yeah, I'm um, just a little tired, is all." I managed to force out.

She rolled her eyes, and stood to put her plate in the sink.

"There's no use in lying, why don't you tell me what's really on your mind?"

I stared at her for a moment and she raised a challenging eyebrow.

"You've been here before." I murmured, not meeting her gaze.

She sighed and sagged back into her chair. "You saw the picture huh?"

"S-sorry, I just- I mean I didn't mean too."

She hushed me with a wave of her hand, and turned to stare out the window, her eyes clouded with memories.

"His name was Noah, Noah Uley. And we met on a rainy Friday night." She begun, "Me and Georgia had gotten all dressed up, because it was the opening night of the new young adults club down in Forks. Everyone who was hip, was going and of course we was going." She threw me a wink before getting sucked back into her past.

"It was crowded, music blaring out of the juke box, and everyone was dancing. All the girls skirts were flying as they twirled. There was so much hairspray!" She laughed, "Georgia and I were to shy to dance, so we stood in the corner, sipping on our punch. When two boys came up out of the blue, they introduced themselves as Joshua and Noah Uley."

"They were gorgeous, two of the most beautiful boys I had ever seen, tall with broad shoulders and thick glossy hair. So Georgia and I giggled and blushed appropriately and when they asked us to dance, we both tentatively said yes. Me with Noah, her with Joshua."

"He twirled me round and round, and I swear I fell in love with him right then and there, in the middle of that dance floor. When he smiled at me, my heart would just take off! From that night on, we began dating, he'd take me out to the diner to get milk shakes, and we'd meet up with Joshua and Georgia to go dancing on Saturday nights."

"We continued our dating up until high school was over, everyone had plans and was getting ready to say goodbye to our little old reservation. But I didn't want to leave Noah, so right out of high school we decided to get married. Georgia and Joshua wanted to do the same. So we ran off to the chapel and did just that." She grinned, her eyes brimming with tears.

"Things were perfect for the first eight years, we built this house, up from the very ground we did. And we loved each other so, but then Georgia got pregnant."

She sighed and shook her head, hands clasped tightly in front of her. "It was wonderful, we were all so excited and happy. But Joshua was acting strange, Georgia told me that when she told him about her pregnancy he just up and left for days. Of course when he got back, she welcomed him with open arms, she loved the fool."

"When it was finally time for the baby to come, it was me who had to take her to the hospital, Joshua wasn't there, he hadn't come home again. She was in tears, and it wasn't because of the pain. When the baby came, she named him Samuel, after her own father. And she was so happy and proud of her little man. He was beautiful. She got discharged from the hospital two days later and when she came home Joshua was already there. He apologized and begged her to forgive him, when she finally did he worked the part of a loyal husband and a good dad."

"We all thought he had gotten out of whatever funk he had been in. But when Sam turned five Joshua turned violent." Aunt Margo closed her eyes, but a few tears strayed down her wrinkled cheeks. "He began to beat Georgia, I hadn't known. I kept asking her where she got the bruises and she kept telling me she'd fallen."

"One night, about two months later, Georgia turned up on our door step crying her eyes out with little Sam in her arms. She blubbered on about how he had been hitting her and Noah was absolutely enraged. He took the car to their house while I was trying to calm Georgia down."

"Apparently him and Noah had gotten into a squabble, Joshua was drunk and h-he, oh God, he pulled out his shot gun and-" She cut off there and began to sob. Her withered hands pressed against her face as her shoulders shook with the force.

I sat there staring silently at the wall behind aunt Margo's head as she cried.

"I found his body two hours later, I had gone looking for him. Joshua was already gone." She whispered brokenly more tears spilling from under her closed eyes.

"I left after that, I couldn't even look at Georgia, I didn't blame her, I just- it hurt so much. So I packed my things and left, moving to Florida, a place Noah and I had always wanted to go." She laughed dryly, "I had promised never to come back here, but I think it's time to face this." She turned to look at me and even with a blotchy face and watery eyes I thought she looked beautiful.

"Now why don't you run along to bed, I'm sure I gave you quite a bit to chew over."

I nodded slowly, and stood, placing my plate in the sink. I was almost to the top of the stairs when I heard aunt Margo shout, "Oh! I signed you up for school here on the reservation! It starts tomorrow at 7:45 sharp! Night love!"

I simply continued walking.

School wasn't torture, but it wasn't fun.

I was never bullied, I was simply over looked. No one noticed me, and no one ever spoke to me.

It was better this way though, to be alone.

If aunt Margo's story wasn't proof enough, everyone you love leaves you, and everyone who loves you never loves you enough to stay.

So with a forlorn sigh I changed into my cotton pajamas and curled up into bed. Mentally preparing myself for the day to come.

**Done! What do you think? Review! Please? **

**Okay so I made Noah Joshua's brother, I hope it's not to confusing! If you have any questions please ask! Love you all! **

**Thanks for the read(: **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys(: Thank you for the reviews! I really appreciate you telling me what you think, If it's a flame though please keep it to yourself, thank you. **

**READ: Now, to clear up some confusion. Noah Uley is Joshua Uley's brother (In my story) Joshua Uley is Sam's dad. Georgia is Margo's friend and Sam's mom. Margo is Beth's great aunt, which makes Beth related to Sam in some way (Second cousins I believe.) Does that clear everything up? **

**READ: ******* Now, Beth sees all things in black and white, so when I say she can **_**see **_**someone, it's because to her, they are in color. She won't always see things in black and white, as the story continues she'll see more and more in color. That's to symbolize her getting better. But the black and white is currently just to symbolize her loss in life, and her sadness. **

**If you have anymore questions, please ask away(: **

**Thanks again for the reviews. **

**I don't own Twilight. **

The next morning the obnoxious blare of my alarm knocked me from a peaceful slumber.

Mechanically I stood and picked out dark wash skinny jeans and a grey long sleeve t-shirt from my closet. With the necessary under garments in hand, I headed into the bathroom for a shower.

Brushing through my wild red curls I gazed into the fogged mirror. I had never been very pretty, my appearance was to a certain extent, admirable. But it never caught attention from the opposite sex. Not that I wanted attention anyway.

My skin was pale, with a thin spattering of freckles across my nose. I had wide hazel eyes and a small mouth. My figure was scrawny and not in any way curvy or sexy. With barely there breasts or hips, I left a lot to be obtained.

Ignoring my sad reflection I pulled on my clothes quickly before brushing my teeth. Wandering down the hallway the aroma of eggs and bacon wafted into my nose and I couldn't resist picking up my pace a little to get to the delicious food.

Aunt Margo was behind the stove, dancing along to an old song on the radio. I couldn't help the way my lips tipped up at the sight of her slim hips shaking in synchronization with the beat. For a moment her hair swished, and I caught the sight of familiar purple dye. But just as soon as it came, the color faded out to black and white again.

"Morning" I yawned, sitting primly at one of the wooden chairs set around the breakfast nook.

She grinned and twirled around to look at me, "Oh Beth! Come dance with me!" With wide eyes I quickly shook my head no and stared down at the clasped hands lying in my lap.

But aunt Margo didn't seem to want to take no for an answer, she grasped my sweaty palm in her own cool one, and hauled me to my feet.

"Like this." She said softly, showing me a few steps while spinning around. I clumsily tried to imitate her, but my feet tripped over one another and I fell into a tangled blushing mess on the linoleum floor.

Aunt Margo barked a laugh and helped me up, "Well it needs a little work, but we'll get there." She winked before returning to the food and placing a considerable amount on a blue plate for myself.

"Now eat up sweet pea, you got to head up to school soon!"

I nodded fiddling nervously with my fork before taking a dainty bite. Aunt Margo watched with satisfaction, a victorious smile on her face.

"Oh! I almost forgot, I got a job helping out as a children's nurse down at Forks hospital." She told me with a dreamy smile. "I've always loved children. I'm really excited."

"That sounds fun." I murmured.

"Well, its not much to pay the bills, but it's just you and me kiddo, we'll get along alright."

I nodded slowly, staring at the table thoughtfully. She was right, it _was_ just me and her now, we were all alone.

Finishing my food and standing up, I put all my old school supplies in my beat up messenger bag and slung it over my shoulder.

Aunt Margo bustled around the kitchen, putting the pans and plates into the sink before grabbing the keys off the hook. "Now, I can take you in the mornings, but I don't get off 'til five, do you think you can walk home?"

"Sure" I said softly, not even looking up from my twiddling thumbs.

So aunt Margo hustled me out into the car where I settled into the passenger seat. She zoomed down damp streets and past little houses, we were surrounded at almost all times by a thick green wall of foliage and forest.

Relatively ten minutes later we turned into the small parking lot of La Push high school. The old brick building was swarmed by rowdy students, shouting and cat calling as they made their way up the sidewalks to the double doors.

A familiar icy feeling over came me, and I felt my features go stoic and hard. Aunt Margo said something along the lines of "Have a nice day!" But I barely heard her as I stumbled out of the car.

I kept my head down as I walked up to the entrance, I could already feel the stares and whispers of my new fellow classmates. I wasn't stupid, I knew I looked very different then the usual reservation kid, what with my red hair and pale skin.

I didn't look up as I walked down the heat blasted hallways towards the office, I even kept my head down as the receptionist handed me my schedule.

Finally finding my locker through the throng of students, I spun the combination and shoved most of my textbooks into the narrow space. Taking out my English Literature book, for it was my first class, I slammed the door shut and turned around to face the day.

Of course, I was promptly shoved on my ass by an unnaturally massive boy.

"Oh damnit! Sorry 'bout that." He muttered, I looked up and stared at the faded outline of a grayish colored guy, he was quite large, and how some teenagers would say 'ripped'. I simply nodded not meeting his eyes, but still taking his out stretched hand in offering to help me up.

"Embry! What the hell are you doing man?" Shouted another voice, and I internally groaned, I just couldn't catch a break could I?

"Oh hey Jacob" Embry replied turning from me to face whoever had spoken.

I looked up to see a group of equally massive boys walking towards us, the one in the front was tallest and seemed to be leading the pack. But my eyes weren't on him, no, they were on the only boy in the entire school, hell, the entire world, who I could actually _see._

As in, in_ color_.

He stood to the right of Jacob, his messy sand colored hair falling into navy blue eyes. He was tall, taller then me, with muscles that rippled under bronze skin. His cheekbones were high, and lush full pink lips were pulled up into a smirk as he focused on Embry's half ass'ed explanation of our little run in.

He was so beautiful, like an angel sent from heaven. And against the black and white background of La Push high and all its students, he seemed so bright, like a guiding star. I wanted to reach forward and touch him, to run my fingers through his messy hair. I wished I could kiss those lips, and memorize every plane and contour of his body. I wanted to hold him, to bask in his light.

The sudden thirst I had for this boy I didn't even know was frightening, as you can imagine.

So of course I made some sort of embarrassing squeak and stepped back, effectively rattling myself into the metal lockers.

All eyes turned to me. More importantly, _his _turned to me, and I couldn't help but meet them.

In that instant, I swear an invisible cord shot out from my heart and connected to his. His gorgeous navy blue eyes widened and those full pink lips fell open in shock. He took a half step forward, his hand outstretched as if to pull me to him, and it felt like the entire world had gone into slow motion. The only thing that existed was me and this magnificent creature…

"Seth?"

…And the picture was shattered.

"Seth?" repeated Jacob again, his concerned eyes set on Seth's face.

_Seth, _a perfect name for such a perfect being.

But then Seth was shaking, so hard his form was a blur and a strangled noise passed through my lips. He looked like he was in agony, as he continued to stare into my eyes.

"What happened to you?" He choked out, his eyes wild but always remaining connected to mine.

"_What happened to you?" _

What hadn't.

I opened my mouth, as if to say something back. To tell him that I was broken, to ask him to hold me, to make me feel alive again. Yet, no sound came out. Only tears filled my eyes.

"Seth buddy, come on." Came the soothing voice of one of the huge boys standing behind him. He reached over and grabbed Seth's shaking arm, pulling him towards the doors.

But Seth fought, he struggled to rip himself from the boys grip, his hoarse voice calling out words I couldn't understand. All I knew was that I felt white-hot panic rip up my veins as his other friends began to successfully drag him towards the exit.

"No! D-don't leave me!" I whispered desperately, my own tiny hands outstretched for this mysterious angel that I didn't even know, but felt so connected to.

He looked miserably at me from across the hall, his own eyes so full agony it physically hurt me to see. He fought hard against the hands restricting him, but in the end they succeeded in shoving him out the door.

The bell rang.

I was knocked from the odd trance I had been placed in, and blinking I looked around the almost empty hall. Unsure of myself, I shuffled my feet, and wiped the stray tear from under my right eye.

What had just happened?

_Seth. _

I wanted Seth.

But why? I had never felt this way. And I had just met that boy, how was this even possible? What was happening to me?

Embry stood next to me, his forlorn gaze fixed on the door the boys had just scrambled out of.

"Well," he sighed, turning to look at me. "I'm Embry, and I think we're late to class."

**Fun fun fun. I'll update soon. Thank you for the reviews! Please review again, but please no flames! **

**READ: ******* Now, Beth sees all things in black and white, so when I say she can **_**see **_**someone, it's because to her, they are in color. She won't always see things in black and white, as the story continues she'll see more and more in color. That's to symbolize her getting better. But the black and white is currently just to symbolize her loss in life, and her sadness. **

**She sees Seth because they're soul mates. **

**I hope you liked it. Please review! **


End file.
